yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 50: Kendo Sticks/Friends with tricks
xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume had finally made it to the Kendo club, she looked around it was pretty, despite that it was in need of a helping hand and a little repair. As she entered the courtyard she cleared her throat seeing someone standing there waiting. She figured it was the captain of the club, so she walked up.:: "Uh hey, hello, Im Suzume I signed up for the Kendo Club." SayuriAkagi: -((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ndpaQtr8s)) The Kendo Hall quiet for the most part with the exception of Riza and Mike who stood dressed in their usual attire ready in the mist of the mat in full fighting stance facing one another with their practice sticks in hand taunting each other with light taps against the others weapons in the attempt to make the other move into a strike while in the far corner sitting on her knees Sian watched them both looking on with a keen eye as the groups sensei, Kenji Satori stood nearby. All watched in silence as Mike finally made the first move lunging towards the left of Riza in the hope that when he turned his stick to the right she would be too busy in her own confusion to noticed but the highly skilled Sophomore caught his moves with ease swinging her left arm back with her own stick in hand to carefully block it then using it to quickly tap Mike on the shoulders with just simple step forward of her right foot.- “First round…. Riza!” -Sian heard Sensei Satori declare her lunar blood gaze near once leaving the two before her as they both stepped back from one another again to bow then ready themselves again. It was about this time that the doors to the hall, now presently located in the heart of D2 Geisha district would swing open and the voice of one of their peers would be heard by the tom boy beauty of 16 with long midnight colored hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin and her peers as she approached her and their Instructor. Sian simply motions her right foot forward pushing her leg up with it slightly bent at the knee like a geisha would before standing fully upright to properly greet the girl. “Welcome Suzume-chan, I’m Sian Tetsu and this is Master Satori our instructor” --she says both Captain and mentor bowing at the waist to formally greet the new coming to the club.- “Please remove your shoes young one, we have everything you need already waiting for in dressing room Tetsu-san will show you the way.” The elder man of Japanese decent, dark brown hair, and in his mid 30s to early 40s would got on to add one standing fully erect again in the mist of the girl. “Hai Sensei.” Was all Sian would say turning on the balls of her sock covered feet in the hopes that once she begin to walk towards the locker room that she would be right behind her. If she was she would proceed to ask her taking her pass the endless rows of medals and trophies to which the team was accredited to over the many years most of which were from the original hall in the school. “So Suzume what made you want to join the kendo team in the first place?” xXPanSonXx: ::She nodded and bowed respectfully to the instructor and to the captain she then followed behind Sian on their way to the dressing room. She couldn't help but look at all of the trophies in the cases. When Sian addressed her with why she joined.:: "Well... its going to sound a bit silly, but I'm kind of into Samurai. I love the old movies, I read the comic book, Steel Samurai, and I've always wanted to learn to use a katana. I figured, this would be the best place to start getting that basic training. Some of these trophies are really old, has the school really not had a Kendo club for that long?" ::Suzume looked at Sian with a look of intrigue, she had heard that the Kendo club had kind of fallen out of favor over the years and not many joined the club. She thought of this as a plus in her opinion cause she really wasn't good around big groups of people any way.:: SayuriAkagi: -Sian gave a bit of chuckle understanding her reasoning all to well she too was fond of the old stories of valor regarding the samurai she’d heard from her friend Lala when they were kids. “Ah I see, I too was intrigued by the ways of the old ones the samurai that is. And indeed using a wooded sword is almost the same as using a realy yet without the blood shed or lost. I am afraid the answer is yes Suzume-chan I am not sure of the details but Master Satori said that some time after the Kendo team won the championship back in middle of the 21st century that ill blood came about between them and the Karate Club to point violence came about after that the principle shut both clubs down but apparently the bloodshed was enough to scared others from joining once it was reinstated.” She continued down the path that lead them into the door of the ladies locker room where Sian extending her arms forward in front of her to give it a general push causing the door to fall back and reveal the formal changing room with cubbies for their normal attire and then lockers for there equipment to use when in the hall itself. On the bench to the left there sat on a bench (bare with me it might take me some time to actually learn said terms for this some im winging it)) the attire to which Suzume would be responsible for when they were in the hall as well as another items they would take with them into tourneys and such. “I believe due to that issue is why they moved us all the way out here to the Geisha’s side of town but my Mother says she’s going to have a word with the board about remodeling the old hall in the school and making sure that no one bothers us if she gets it done. Ah here we are.” She gestures to everything. “Any other questions you would like to ask me Suzume-chan?” Guest_Keizumai: Akashi would have been walking through district two his red hair waving in the wind as it blew revealing his heteromatic color eyes one being red and the other being a yellow/orange color. he’d have on the school varsity jacket along with a pair of jeans and some black and white vintage Jordan’s on his feet, he'd shove his hands into his pockets pulling out his cell phone sliding his finger across it unlocking the screen and pushing a Gps app on his phone and type in the address to the school kendo club new place. Apparently it was somewhere over in the geisha district , which was still a pretty good distance from where he was which made him grumble a bit but he saw it as a good chance to warm up before he got there and started to jog all the way there dodging and spinning off people in the way his jacket waving behind him as if it was trying to fly off his arms as he ran. He would he’d jogged a total of a quarter mile before finally reaching the place. Akashi would then slowly transit from jogging into a slow walk letting his heartbeat return to normal before walking into the building once inside he'd see what seemed to be the instructor and some other students practicing Akashi would then take a few deep breaths his heart rate still slowing down, he'd removing his jacket and slinging it on to his left shoulder and wait for the chance to introduce himself, in the meantime he just sat there examine the other students his eyes taking in the various poses and positioning of their feet and arms , Akashi would then smile before making his way forward.- SayuriAkagi: - “Alright then, Ill leave you to it.” Giving Suzume a nod Sian mad her way back out into the hall where the training continued by this time another new comer, a male had entered and he looked very familiar too though she couldn’t place him to save her life. Master Satori would forward greeting him in the tradition Japanese bow before acknowledge him as Akashi Juro, from the roster that the school had submitted to him on those who had desired to be apart of the team as he turned his head speaking to him which he was unaware that due certain acquired traits from birth that she could hear the whole conversation before finally glancing up actually see that she was in fact present. “Ah Tetsu-san you’re here I would like to introduce you to Juro Akashi-san another who will be joining our little family.” Giving the new arrival a bow she lets a soft smile move over her lips some what over joyed to have another join their ranks. “It is a pleasure to meet you Akashi-kun.” As she motioned her eyes over the boy’s face her brows furrowing quiet a bit as she kept trying to recall if she’d seen him some where else before unaware that she was so rudely starting until Satori-sensei tapped her on the shoulders. “Sian are you alright?” “Hai Sensei, my apologizes Akashi-kun I’ll show you where to put your things and where you will be changing into the appropriate attire which was already purchased by our club’s sponsors as she turned again in the direction to which she had come from earlier hoping that Suzume wasn’t having any difficulties herself in getting changed. Upon coming to the men’s locker room she gestures her right hand towards the door still a pleasant smile on her face. “Everything you will need is inside when your dress please return the way we came and take a seat upon a futon so that Sensei might call to order today’s meeting before we begin practice.” Were her last words before leaving Akashi to his own devices returning herself back to main floor just in time to see that the teams Co-Captain Taiesha rushing in past everyone apologizing for being late before heading into the locker room to change out herself with their teacher laughing his head off. “Some things never change” the elder man states knowing full well that she was eldest of them all and had been with the team since her freshman yr. Guest_Keizumai: Akashi watched as the Sensei came over to him and bow which Akashi would bow slightly, Satori would then introduce him to a girl who looked to only be around five three in height with lunar blue eyes and tanned skin. Akashi would also bow once again slightly, he just stood their with a straight face as the girls examined him if was a little uncomfortable he'd admit but he really didn't pay it much mind. the instructor who's name Satori seemed to have broken her stare when he tapped her on her shoulder and asked if she was okay, she'd then Apologize to him, Apparently her name Was Sian Tetsu which had he wondering if she was of any relation to Akira but decide not to ask as it wasn't important. Akashi would simply gesture with his hand that it was fine waving his hand before she began speaking and leading him to the locker room Akashi would turn to thank her but she was gone almost as quick as she came which made Akashi laugh a tiny bit , before walking inside he'd then begin to remove his shirt, Akashi has a rather small frame compared to the rest of his basketball team he only stands five eight and only weight one hundred and forty-one pounds. Though he's small and lean he's actually quite muscular and a lot stronger than he looks. Apparently someone else besides him had ran in late as well "well at least it wasn't just me" he mumbled to himself. Akashi would finish changing into the required equipment which was surprisingly still in good shape while stuffing his neatly folded clothing inside a locker before walking outside of the locker room and doing as instructed earlier by the young girl and taking a seat on the futon and waited for Satori to speak. LightFang: -Blake Holiday would be walking toward the Akagi Temple holding a pink slip of paper. He had been negligently lagging behind, purposely trying to be late as he really didn't want to attend this club. However he got in trouble for getting into a fight with one kid after the kid said his old school sucked. The principle took it upon himself to enroll Blake in the Kendo Club and Blake had no say in the matter. It was either that or expulsion, and Blake knew if he got expelled then he couldn't go home to his family anymore. He just really was beginning to loathe this school to the highest percent. Finally poking around the corner Blake saw the kendo club looking like they were getting ready to start. He looked to the person who seemed to be in charge and spoke out, "Um, Heya. I'm Blake, the principle told me to attend this club. Something bout humility and respect yada yada." As he said this Blake would turn away and look around the place. "So uh, what do i do? Hit stuff with a wooden sword or what. Kinda new here." Blake was obviously late and had no clue as to what he should be doing right now. Interrupting the entire class just to give his punishment slip to the person running this class. He really didn't even wanna be here. Extracurricular activities were never something he wanted to do. However he had always been interested in the use of swords, maybe he will learn to like it here.- SayuriAkagi: -Sian let herself take in the sights of those that were before her a very satisfactory smile upon her lovely Asian face as Riza and Mike put away their training sticks and helped their master set out the futons onto the tama (straw mat) before taking their places on one themselves before finally joining the group on Satori-san’s right side on the floor and watching Taiesha emerge with Suzume from the back to take hers at his left. Satori-sensei would then bow to them all again in then again fully aware that one of them was still missing from today’s practice but understanding the circumstances behind Leon Ryoji not being with them and had made arrangements with the boys father to meet with him later to discuss what he was very much gonna tell those that were with him now before sit up fully on his knees. “Konnibawa students, for those who didn’t get a chance to meet me upon your arrival I am Master Kenji Satori, your instructor and for those who are returning again be it their second or third yr I welcome back. As most of you know from the material you received during sign up, Kendo is very excited and challenge art that will test not only your mind but your skills to as a matter fact the very word itself means the “Way of the Sword.” Now during this school year you will not only learn to wield one these wooden swords accurately and effeminately but also using what you’ve learned from myself and your Captains to my left Taiesha Lambert and my right Sian Tetsu, be using them in school- country wide tournaments. I will not lie to you it will be hard work and will required a lot of discipline on your parts but together I know that will we become the team that takes home the national trophy and on that note. Stand up, girls if you don’t mind pick who you wish on your team so that I am may observe the level of skill of each student as to get a better understanding of where everyone is, I will act as the eight for today Ryoji-san is busy with his studies atm, and we will go from there.” Satori-sensei instructs to both Sian and Taiesha as they too follow his suit stand up in the hoped that the others would soon follow their lead before breaking off into their teams. Sian carefully moves the line selecting Suzume, Rika, and Blake while Taiesha picked Akashi, Mike, and Sensei. From there the match ups began… Guest_Keizumai: Akashi listened carefully to what the instructor had to say he red and yellow-orange eyes peering around the room at the various students and at his environment the room was nice and calming, Akashi's eyes would then focus back on the instructor when he spoke of the Captains and Sub-captains to his right and left the captain being Sian Tetsu the girl from earlier and on the right Taiesha the Sub Captain. The Instructor Satori would then proceed to tell them that the eight member Leon Ryoji will not be attending because of his studies before telling the captains to split into teams and match up Akashi would have been placed on the team with Taiesha followed by mike and the Instructor Akashi would look over everyone and decided to take on a male with the neon blue hair, he'd then walk over to the male smiling before bowing “I shall be your opponent today" Akashi would then turn around and walk off to his side of the mat grabbing the blunt wooden practice sword before turning back around to face the young male. Akashi would then get in a ready position placing his right leg outwards about 6 inches in front of his left leg he'd then put on his protective head gear before he'd raise his arms up slightly while gripping the practice sword with both hands holding it so that it stuck out in front of him, he'd then wait for his opponent to get ready- LightFang: -After the teams were called it took all of two seconds before one guy on the other team approached him saying he would be his opponent. Blake turned to face him a squinted his eyes, "Uh, yea ok.." He got into his Aikido stance with his hands placed out ready to intercept attack when the instructor called out to him. "No boy you gotta use the kendo here. None of those martial arts." Blake stood back up and shook his head walking over to a wall where a rack of blunt swords was held. He would grab one and hold it steady as if to test the weight. In Blake’s hands it felt kinda light but he shrugged and marched back over to the sparring mat. He approached Akashi and got in a ready position, spreading his legs and holding the practice sword in his right hand toward his opponent. His left hand was up open and loose next to his face as if in a defensive position or something. He looked up to Akashi and said, "Alright never done this before, but lets go."- xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume stood there after Sian had chose her for her team, she looked around at each person on the opposing side. She really didn't have a clue but when Satori-sensei stepped in front of her she gulped.:: "You will be my opponent young one, pick up your sword." ::Suzume stood up straight, she was so intimidated right now she didn't know what to think.:: "Hai sensei." ::She managed to squeak out, she bent down and picked up the sword with her right hand only to feel the end of Satori-sans sword smack her on the hand knocking it back to the floor again. It was only enough to sting a bit but it got her attention none the less.:: "Pick up the sword... and take your stance child." :: Suzume didn't really like being called a child, and what she really didn't understand was why he had smacked her when she had done as he had told her. She let out a slightly frustrated breath and reached for the sword again. Taking it up into her right hand again, only to have the same stinging hit her hand again knocking the wooden practice sword down to the tatami mats again. She glared up at Satori who just looked at her indifferently.:: "How can I pick it up if you keep knocking it out of my hand... sensei." :: The honorific coming out of her mouth in a hiss. Satori gave a half ass smirk.:: "Young one you have watched way too many Samurai movies, do you seriously think that handling a real sword is like it is in the movies. Foolish child, you should always keep your eyes on your opponent when you pick up your sword. Not everyone is so kind as I am just to smack your hand. If this had been a tournament you would have not been shown such courtesies and lost the match in a matter of seconds. Now try again." ::Suzume sighed, and picked up the wooden sword again, this time keeping her eyes on Satori-sensei, as she stood up she knew enough to hold it with both hands gripped under the guard, then she put her right foot out sticking her sword out in front of her. It shook slightly in her unsteady hands, when Satori sighed.:: "This is going to take longer than I thought." LATER ON THAT DAY Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume was sore, she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. More accustomed, to being kooked up in her room reading or at the arcade playing games. Satori-sensei had not let up on her the whole time he had been her opponent.But she figured it should have been expected, from the instructor. She was actually beginning to see bruises come up on her hand where he had smacked her repeatedly with his practice sword. Rubbing it gently as she walked home, the sun began to wane in the sky. Suzume sighed, it had been almost two weeks since the whole incident with the beast and the party. The media started calling it the 'Downtown Masacre'. The only thing Suzume had thought about was Kin, she knew that the beast was him. But not a soul had seen or heard from him since then. Deep down she knew he was still alive out there somewhere. Things had been lonsome without him, she had been arguing with her parents more than usual because she wanted to go and search for him and they were watching her like a couple of hawks. She looked up at the sky as it grew darker, and wondered wherehe was.:: Thunrian: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) He had been watching after her, his eyes focusing on her from a distance. He hadnt' spoken to anyone for weeks since the incident. He knew she reconginized him that night... he remebered vividly how he saved her that night. His mother had been teaching him how to surpress his further than what he had already known. But that first week had been hell... he couldn't control it at all.. Kyoko ended up chaning him up for most parts of the night . And letting him out in the mourning... but, after a time he did start to grow a bit of control. Able to use the beast's abilites within himself to manuever and move throughout the city and get to where he needed to go. His strength amplifed, his senses beyond human even in human state and then further beyond when he did transform. He taught himself how to shift throughout the night, but once he transformed he wouldnt be able to shfit out untill the mourning had risen again. This he had learned to live with... So it would make him really use it when he actually needed to. He watched her from a distance... his eyes scanning over the female as he leaped from building to building trailing behind her from a small distance. " Oiiii! Tyke! Hurry up! If you keep making noises people are gonna notice if you guys keep fucking around, were supposed to have this down." " Shut the fuck up already!" Said the leader with the bright blue hair. " Hey, there's a girl coming around the corner!" " A girl, stop her then!" The teenage gangsters had been attempting at stealing a car. And didnt want any witnessness to there deeds. The two males had hid behind a trash can waiting for the female, each with a pipe in hand. " Just knock her out, and pull her off somewhere we'll make it clean..." He said to his partner as Suzume had litterally been a few feet away from her soon to be attackers. Kin had notced the batch of teens and he tilted his head up. "... Really.. you assholes are gonna do this now..." He said to himself as he clenched his fist, his eyes glowing a bright gold. xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume was pretty oblivious to what was ahead of her as she turned the corner, she noticed an eerie quiet on the street but other than that she was unaware of the guys waiting on her to pass them. There were wispers and then a couple guys jumped out from behind some trash cans. After spending the day dodging a wooden practice sword, Suzume couldn't help but side step the guy who swung at her with a pipe. However that didn't stop his partner from grabbing her.:: "You dumb ass you missed!" ::Yelled one of the guys as he grappled her from behind. Suzume began to kick backwards as natural reaction, and when the heal of her foot met with the males more sensitive areas he went down. Ultimately curling up into a fetal position on the ground.:: "You little bitch!" ::Yelled the guy with the pipe who had almost face planted when Suzume had side stepped him. He came at her again swinging the pipe wildly at her, she ducked when he came at her giving her time to stomp on his foot since the idiot had decided to wear geta. He yellped and started hoping around one foot dropping the pipe he had had tried to knock her out with. Suzume then stuck out her leg kicking high once again and nailing the guy with her foot much like his partner before him. The pair laid on the ground, both moaning guterally. Suzume saw this as her chance, to get away but she was mistaken when the guy with the blue hair stepped out seeing what she had done to his partners.:: Thunrian: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8 )Kin had leaped down from where he had been staioned atop the building, showing his phyiscal dominance he actucally... began to fight. Something he had never done. He was a Practioner in Tai chi, and Karate. And he'd show just how much his training over the years had been worth. As he came down from the air he had made his way infront of Suzume and the blue haired gang leader. " The hell did you come from!? You her boyfriend or something!?" Kin tilted his head up, turning back to look at Suzume with a smile on his face. " Sorry about that... I woulda hopped in sooner. But it looked like you had things co-" Kin's ears twitched when he heard the click of a gun, turning his head back over to the gang leader. " Put your gun down. She was just passing by, let us go... and we'll forget any of this happned.." Kin said putting his hands up, standing infront of Suzume. " Screw that! You asshole seen my face, I aint going back to Jail again!" The Blue haired greaser said as he gripped the gun with both hands. Kin spat on the ground and took a deep breathe after closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to shift back to his training just a few days prior. The Thug had shot the gun, and he did Kin's head was shot back. The Bullet had hit! Hitting the young man right in between the eyes. Kin's head simply slumped back down as he looked back up at the shooter, the bullet dropping out of his skull and the wound starting to heal back up as he began to walk over to the greaser. " WH-.. WHAT THE HELL!? I JUST.. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He said as he gripped his gun again with hands aiming the weapon up at Kin. " Next time... you'll miss..." As the Gangser fired again, Kin zipped to the right making sure Suzume hadnt been in the line of fire and he simply sent a double handed palm strike into the thugs gut blasting him right through the car windshield he had been attempting to steal. His hands dropped, turning back around to face his friend." Hey Suzume..." He said looking her dead in the eyes. His eyes glowing a lot brighter than they would have normally, the wound on his head healing to a close. " Its been a few days.... how you been?" Suzume: ::It was almost exactly as it had been the night of the full moon, there was a flash of someone jumping down. But this time it wasn't a monster... this time it was Kin. He turned and smiled at her that smile she knew so well now, and she just stood there blinking at him. He made a joke about her handeling things, and thats when she heard the blue haired guy pull the hammer back on a gun. It was like everything went in slow motion.:: "Kin look out he's got a!" ::No sooner did the words get out of her mouth that the bullet flew. Suzume gasped, her hands going to her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it had hit him, but he didn't stop he went towards the guy as he let off another round. Even with this the guy didn't have a chance, with one hit from Kin's hand the guy went flying into the windshield of a parked car. She watched Kin turn back towards her and smile. She could feel it all start in the back of her throat, the short hiccups, and then the tears.:: (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5ccp7mfJn1r2aurbo1_500.jpg) ::She walked up to him the tears running down her cheeks. At first she looked like she might embrace him, but that changed quickly her arm went back and she smacked him on the chest.:: (http://youtu.be/IITn9XHXT8k) "Dammit Kin! Did you know how fucking worried I was about you!" ::She then hoped up on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sobbing into his shoulder.:: "I thought you.. I thought..." Kin: (http://youtu.be/Ly1NbCh5CD0) He had remained silent. His eyes looking forward towards the lonely district 2 scene ahead. He couldn't say much... He didn't know what to say. As she embraced him, he closed his eyes and his arms hesitantly went around to return the favor... He would have normally been nervous. But not with the full moon on it's cycle.. He was confident... And just wanted to be the rock in this particular moment. "I know... " he said pulling her back a bit, his hands resting on her shoulders as he gave her a big grin with his sharp canines a lot more prominent then they had been before. " But I couldn't leave my only friend behind right? " He said nodding his head. His smile starting to fade when he let his arms drop and he looked her right in the eye with those bright golden orbs of his. " I hurt...a lot of people. Suzume. This is why I came to find you. I'm a monster... And I can only control it so much. I'm a danger to you... And every one around me. It'd be selfish of me to continue... And go back to that school, or live anywhere amongst people I can hurt again... " He said in a cold tone. He had come to terms... " Im here today Suzume. Because you are my only friend.. And if not for you... I would have just left in the first place. If you wish to discontinue our friendship... I'll walk away right now. You'll never hear from me again. It'd probably be best... " He said turning his back on her, crossing his arms. " However. If you truly... Want to continue to be friends. Despite what I am. Then we may try... " He said looking at her over his right shoulder. Suzume Yasutake: ::When he pulled away from her slightly she wiped her eyes to get a clear view of him even though she felt she could probably start crying again. He went about how he had hurt people, and that if she wanted he would walk away and never see her again.:: "Are you stupid or something.. Kin, its true I don't know exactly what you are, why that stuff happened. Why you became that... thing. But I know you, and that wasn't you. ::She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to where he was looking straight at her and not just glancing at her from behind his back.:: "Kin... I know whats in here." ::She placed her palm of her hand in the center of his chest.:: "I may not have only known, since the beginning of school, but... here this is were Kin is. Not what I saw that night, I knew it was you when you stopped and looked at me. Once I knew who it was I wasn't scared. I didn't run away, I knew that you were still in there somewhere. When you left, I went after you and... when I finally caught up to where you had gone. It was almost all over. Kin... you're my only friend, whatever's going on with you. We have to figure out something to help you so that horrible stuff doesn't happen again. Im not just going to leave you to face this alone." Kin: He looked straight out at her. His eyes focused Onto her own as he nodded his head. " I won't question your judgment. " He said nodding his head. " Ok, then... Were in this thing. I'm happy your gonna stick around.. " Kin pulled his watch up. " I should get you home... Before it gets to late for you. " he said without little to any warnings for her as he used that inhuman strength to pull her up , cradling her with ease. " Just... Point me out in the correct direction ok ?" He said to her as he began to sprint with her, kicking off a car and then tossing himself high into the air with her in his grip. Suzume Yasutake: ::She gave a slight squeal when he picked her up. Suzume could tell that even though this was Kin, he wasn't the same as before. She would have never thought him capable of picking her up like that. When he asked her to point her in the right direction she did as he asked and pointed in the direction she had been walking before she had been stopped by those thugs. And with a skip they were off in the air.:: "Wah! Kin!" ::Her voice squeaked out, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could barely believe it at first burying her face into his shirt for a moment. Then the curiosityof everything got to her and she finally managed the courage to look around, as he dashed through the city.:: Category:Ark 16